Baby Cissy
by Smile Life Away
Summary: The Story of Narcissa Black in a one-shot. Always the baby of the family the life of Narcissa from beginning to end


**A/N: The Black Sisters intrigue me so I decided to write a fic about the youngest Narcissa. Please Read and Review. Thanks to my Beta: Jesus Luvs Everyone**

**Disclaimer: I do not own harry potter. J.K. Rowling does **

* * *

Narcissa Malfoy had always been the baby and the pretty one. A delicate blonde was what her mother called her, or at least that was how she spoke of her when mentioning her youngest daughter to other pure-blood families. Baby Cissy that was the name her sisters gave her. That was what they dubbed themselves Crazy Bella and Baby Cissy. And then there was Andromeda, the middle child, the odd child. She was funny Andy, but only Narcissa could call her that, she was the baby after all. She could get away with anything.

It was the men in their lives that drove them apart. Rudolphus Lestrange came first; Narcissa never understood what Bella saw in him other than the fact that he was a pure-blood of course. Ted Tonks came next, a muggle-born. Narcissa tried to be surprised but it was impossible, she had always expected it from Andy, she had always been odd. And then there was Lucius Malfoy. He was a few years her senior, a Slytherin prefect, a pure-blood and extremely wealthy. But that was not why she married him. though many thought so.

She was a Black, according to her mother it was a name equal to royalty. She had no need for wealth, every door was open to her, and every pure-blood family was offering their son to her. She married him, because she loved him and that was it.

Of course he had faults but every person does. At Hogwarts he was vain, when he was not praising himself he was praising his father. She hated his friends, they were vile the lot of them, except for Severus, but he was too young to really be considered a friend. And, of course, was his obsession with Quidditch, he never missed a game while at school, their first date was to a match, and Draco's first gift from his father was a broom.

Still she loved him. She never blamed him for landing himself in Azkaban; in fact she blamed Bella for that. His ideology about blood was the same as hers, even if she never took the mark. And in the end, he treated her differently. Not the way Rudolphus treated Bella like they were business partners working for the greater good. Not like Ted and Andy who were sappy, disgusting, and romantic. No, he treated her like queen, even after Draco was born, and they lived for each other and for their son.

Their wedding day was a sight to behold. Andy never showed up, but then she was not invited. Bella came beaming and towing her husband behind her. Regulus was there and even Sirius managed to drag his sorry self, looking miserable the entire time. Truthfully, Narcissa did not know that by swearing allegiance to her husband she was also doing the same to the Dark Lord, but when she found out she was not exactly upset, not for a few years anyway.

Draco changed everything; he was something that Bella would never understand. He made everything worth it. Betrayal of the Death Eaters was nothing to her, because it meant she had a bundle of perfection. He was the only reason she did not support the second rise of the Dark Lord, it endangered her son, the reason for her being, her everything.

When all was said and done, the only thing left to do was cry because she had found him, and he was alive, even though he was bleeding and even with his tears and his murmurs "Crabbe" he kept saying. It was not until later that she learned Crabbe was dead.

The issue of Astoria Greengrass was one that the three could never agree on. Lucius hated her, thought of her as a blood-traitor but was cordial to her. Unlike them, the Greengrass name still held prestige as good pure-bloods; no one seemed to remember that they had done absolutely nothing during the war for either side.

Draco loved her and seemed to care very little for the opinions of his father, who he believed was simply sour over his losses due to the war.

Only Narcissa was outwardly cruel to the girl. Not because there was anything wrong with her. She was a pure-blood, nice enough and pretty, but she had stolen Draco. To Narcissa, Astoria was a thief that had come to steal her life, and for that reason she looked at the girl as a disease that she needed to rid herself of.

It was not until Scorpius was born that she finally gave the girl an honest chance, and by then she was sure it was too late. But once Astoria got over the initial shock, she accepted her. Narcissa always regrets not giving her the chance earlier; she became the daughter that she never had.

In the end, she was the last Black sister left. Andromeda died shortly after Teddy got married. Narcissa went to the funeral and stood far away from the rest hoping she would not be seen paying her last respects. It was Teddy who finally noticed her, his hair a somber black for the occasion.

Teddy took her hand, like a child, and lead her to the casket and it was there that Narcissa finally began to cry like the baby she had always been. There was no one this time though. No Bellatrix to tease her before hugging her and no Andromeda to wipe away her tears. Instead she only had herself, and she blew her sister a kiss and murmured an apology before walking away ignoring the stares of others.

When she got home, she collapsed and stared around at the empty manor wishing that Astoria and Draco had not moved with Scorpius to their own place two miles away. Here, she was with no comfort, only a memory of her sister, and an image of Andromeda lying in a coffin beside one of Bella's twisted frame on the ground.

The day Scorpius received his Hogwarts letter, Narcissa was truly terrified. He looked completely thrilled, his innocent face unaware of the knowledge that he would soon be faced with, the truth of his past. Narcissa, at the moment, almost hoped that Draco would opt to send her grandson abroad, maybe even to Durmstrang. It would be better than the future that little Scorpius would be faced with. She imagined him being teased constantly. Teased, jinxed and hexed by the other students. She wondered how the Potter boy would feel about him, to no avail. Draco and Astoria decided he would go to Hogwarts; it was the only place that would be right for him.

Narcissa sat in the corner the day her son gave Scorpius the talk of what was to come and the story of his family's past. She watched as the boy's face turned from excitement to shock and then finally unmasked horror. He would not speak to anyone except his mother for the rest of the week. In fact, whenever he came over the boy glared at the three of them.

_Don't judge me_ she wanted to shout, but she did not want to lose her composure, she was still a Black at heart.

Scorpius finally came around, or rather one day he arrived alone at the manor his pink mouth in a frown and dried tears on his cheeks.

"I'm sorry" he cried, and Narcissa hugged him not knowing at the time that his mother had threatened him was Durmstrang and taken away his broom. It broke her heart when she found out.

It was decided, by Draco, that only Astoria and he would accompany Scorpius to the Hogwarts Express. Narcissa did not argue as Scorpius still treated her rather coldly even though he had warmed up to his father again, and Lucius hardly looked interested in coming.

The day after Scorpius left Draco and Astoria went to France, and Narcissa was once again alone. Lucius was the shell of a man he had been. He confined himself in his study for long hours accompanied by fire whiskey. He was not the man Narcissa had fallen in love with, she knew that much.

She was only sixty-four when she went into St. Mungo's for a check-up. She had a problem, a sickness, and so they kept her. Astoria got her one of the best rooms in the place and came to visit her when she had a break. Draco would stop in sometimes too, in his Ministry robes. He would bring her flowers and the scent of potions he spent the day with.

"We almost have a cure," he would say, "new research that I have been working on…"

Occasionally, Scorpius would come, when he was on Holiday. Always in Muggle clothes, but sometimes he would throw on his Slytherin tie loosely on top of his favorite "Dark Magic" t-shirt. He would never come alone, always with a friend or a girlfriend of which he had a few. Narcissa could only hope not at the same time.

Lucius never came though and after much questioning Draco finally admitted that he was in the manor and besides the fact that he was wasting away he was perfectly fine. It was that he did not want to set foot in St. Mungo's that he had not come.

On her last night, she was lying in an empty room her wand by her bedside and flowers at her feet she almost felt joy beneath her grief. Of the Black sisters, she would be the last one to die, the baby for all eternity.

* * *

**A/N: What do you think? Please Review**


End file.
